Waste disposal units are typically used to process solid waste, such as food waste, garbage and/or other waste, into particulates small enough to pass through associated drain plumbing. A conventional waste disposal is configured to be mounted onto a sink drain extending downward from a corresponding sink such that water/waste discharged from the sink may be directed into the disposal. The water/waste is typically directed into a grind chamber. A grinding mechanism may be provided in the grind chamber. The grinding mechanism is coupled to a shaft of a corresponding motor to allow the grinding mechanism to be rotated at high speeds. As the grinding mechanism is rotated by the motor, the waste contained within the grind chamber is ground, shredded, cut and/or otherwise processed into small particulates. The water and processed waste may then be discharged from the disposal and transmitted through the associated plumbing.
Presently known waste disposal units operate in a particular operating mode. Commonly known household units, for example, operate in a continuous mode. In the continuous mode, the motor may run continuously upon actuation of a switch (which is typically wall mounted) and until the switch is de-actuated. Such units have various disadvantages, including safety issues, as the unit requires de-actuation of the switch for the motor to turn off. Other units, which may be utilized for example in households without the availability of a wall-mounted switch for actuation, operate in a batch mode. In the batch mode, a “batch” of waste is provided to the grinding chamber, and for example a stopper is placed in the inlet conduit for the disposal unit. Placement of the stopper may activate the motor. The batch mode is generally considered safer than the continuous mode, due to the requirement of a stopper covering the inlet conduit before activation of the motor. However, many consumers find the requirement of a stopper cumbersome and inefficient.
Accordingly, improved disposal apparatus and methods for operating disposal apparatus are desired in the art. In particular, improvements in the available operation modes for disposal apparatus would be advantageous.